Aishiteru
by AsharaZun
Summary: Seperti biasa, shizuo dan izaya selalu bermain kejar-kejaran dan menghancurkan Ikebukuro. Tapi, izaya tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh shizuo dan shizuo malah membawanya ke apartementnya. Bagaimana nasib izaya setelah itu ? Yaoi, Don't like Don't read.


**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

 **Rated : K+ (Mungkin akan bertambah)  
**

 **Disclaimer : DRRR! Bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Nagita Ryohgo-san. Tapi kalo boleh izaya nya untuk saya *Author di lempar vending machine sama shizuo T.T***

 **Warning : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Gaje , Garing, Typo, Dll**

 **Author : Konnichiwa ~~ Etto, karena author adalah pendatang baru di sini, jd mohon maaf apabila cerita ini kurang menarik dan tidak terlalu bagus. pokok nya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ~~**

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang dami dan tentram. Eh.. Tunggu dulu. Damai ? Tentram ? Heh, omong kosong. Ikebukuro mana bisa dikatakan damai. Buktinya _Vending Machine_ dan _Street Sign_ bertebaran di mana-mana.

"IIZZAAYAAA-KUNN!" Teriak seseorang yang mengenakan seragam bartender, berambut pirang, dan memakai kaca mata gelap berwarna biru.

"Kejar aku kalo bisa, Shizu-chan~~" Balas seseorang dengan tubuh ramping, berkulit putih pucat, mata berwarna merah terang, berambut hitam, dan tak lupa jaket hoodie berbulu yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu, Kutu ! Aku punya nama. Nama ku Heiwajima Shizuo. SHI-ZU-O !" ketus seseorang yang bernama shizuo itu

"Dan juga jangan panggil aku kutu, shizu-chan. Aku punya nama juga dan namaku Orihara Izaya. Apa otak protozoanmu tidak bisa mengingat namaku yg bagus dan cantik ini, Shi~zu~chan~!" ejek izaya. Nama shizuo juga gak kalah bagus sih..

Perempatan muncul di dahi shizuo. Amarahnya sudah sangat memuncak. Dia meraih _Street Sign_ terdekat lalu memukulnya ke sang informan handal itu. Anehnya, izaya tidak menghindar. Dia membiarkan dirinya menerima serangan shizuo sampai terpental hingga berpuluh-puluh meter. Shizuo merasa heran tentunya. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya izaya tertangkap olehnya. Tapi, entah kenapa shizuo merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat izaya terbaring tak bergerak di tanah.

"Hoi kutu, bangun" Tak ada jawaban

"Ini pasti salah satu rencana busuk mu kan ?"

"Izaya, bangun"

"Hey, hoy !"

"Tch, sialan.." Shizuo merasa iba. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kutu tercintanya(?) dengan gaya bridal style ke apartement nya. Cie cie Shizuo-kun *Author di lempar _Vending Machine_ , lagi...*

Sesampainya di Apartement shizuo.

Izaya merasakan pusing yang amat sangat menusuk di kepalanya. setelah kepalanya di raba-raba, izaya kaget mendapati kepalanya yang di perban dengan rapi dan dia sendiri berada di ruangan yang tidak dia kenal.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Heh, kau sudah bangun izaya ?"

"S-shi-shizu-chan !? Kenapa kau di sini ?" Tanya izaya heran, gugup, dan tentunya... Malu ? eh ? kenapai dia merasa malu ?

"Maafkan aku, izaya. Tadi aku memukul mu terlalu kuat hingga kau tak sadarkan diri" Jawab shizuo. Izaya seketika malu 'Bagaimana mungkin manusia terkuat se-ikebukuro begitu baik padaku ? dan lagi, apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau dia meminta maaf ?' Batin izaya heran.

Izaya mencoba duduk di kasur. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tubuhnya lemas dan tak kuat menopang , sehingga dia terbaring di kasur lagi ...

"I-istirahat saja dulu, kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku akan membuatkan mu bubur" Jawab shizuo gelagapan. Entah kenapa dia merasa kasihan kepada izaya. Izaya hanya mengangguk setuju. Tetapi, dia benar-benar sangat terheran-heran mengapa shizuo sampai menolong nya. sedangkan izaya adalah musuh abadinya shizuo.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuka pintu kamar dan segera memecah lamunan izaya. ya betul, shizuo datang sambil membawa bubur hangat, obat-obatan, dan air minum

"Sini aku suapin. ayo bilang 'ahh..'"

"E-EEHHH!? K-kau ke-ke-kenapa !? A-aku bisa sendiri.." Seketika, muka izaya memerah semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia bingung kenapa dia merasakan sensasi gila ini. Izaya tau kalo dia menyukai shizuo. Tapi, apa mungkin shizuo memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap nya.

Shizuo menatap izaya dengan khusyuk. Keheningan mulai tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Hanya suara detak jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Sampai shizuo membuka mulut...

"Kau.. Kenapa kau tadi tidak menghindar? Kau aneh sekali .. tidak seperti biasanya.. "

Izaya pun heran mengapa dia bisa berhenti tiba tiba saat dikejar monster ikebukuro itu. Entah kenapa, waktu itu kakinya sangat berat untuk melangkah. Mungkin waktu itu juga, takdir sengaja membiarkan izaya terperangkap dan mendukung nya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada monster tampan ini.

"Entah lah shizu-chan. Aku tidak tau pastinya. Dan.. Hey, kenapa kau malah menolongku? Sedangkan, kau sendiri yang membuat ku begini." Rutuk izaya dengan wajah cemberut yang sangat amat imut di mata shizuo. 'Manisnya..' Gumam nya tanpa sadar.

Shizuo terdiam dengan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut izaya. Sebenarnya , alasan nya menolong izaya karena dia menyukai izaya. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan kalau shizuo mengatakan alasan itu?. Karena, mungkin dia bakalan di tolak mengingat bahwa mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang bertahun-tahun tidak pernah akur. Tapi, kali ini shizuo berniat mengungkapkannya apapun jawabannya.

"Yah.. itu .. anoo.. err..Mungkin .. karena aku .. emm.. me-menyu.. hm.. menyukaimu izaya. Aishiteru yo.." Balas shizuo sambil menundukan wajahnya yang sangat merah menahan malu. Oh.. Manisnya *Tiba-tiba, Hidung author telah penuh dengan darah/Plak*

Izaya tentunya kaget. Ternyata, shizuo memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Yah.. izaya sih memang menyukai shizuo saat mereka berdua masih bersekolah di Raira.

"Aku juga menyukaimu shizu-chan. Aku tidak tau kalau kau ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku . Aku dulu sempat ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, Aku.. Aku sangat takut kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun terhadapku dan malah semakin membenciku.." Ucap izaya dengan nada sedih yang terlihat samar-samar.

Shizuo tersenyum melihat tingkah izaya yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. "Tapi, aku yang sekarang ini memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap mu. Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" Shizuo kali ini tersenyum jahil dan nampak sedang menggoda izaya.

"Aku.. ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku shizuo. Kau harus terus bersamaku selamanya dan tidak boleh berpaling dari ku. aku ingin kau mencintai ku seumur hidup." Balas izaya. Shizuo kaget mendengar namanya di panggil dengan benar tanpa embel-embel menjijikan yang membuat shizuo terkadang geli mendengarnya. Shizuo tau kalau izaya memanggil namanya dengan benar, itu berarti dia sedang sangat-sangat serius.

Shizuo mengelus kepala izaya dengan lembut dan itu membuat izaya terlihat nyaman.

"Aku terima tawaran mu. hm.. Jadi artinya mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, kita adalah sepasang kekasih kan?"

Izaya tersenyum tulus. Kali ini bukan seringaian seperti biasanya. Melainkan senyuman yang sangat manis. Oh ~~ shizuo serasa ingin pingsan melihat senyumannya. "Ya shizu-chan. Sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu" Izaya mencium bibir shizuo singkat. Lalu shizuo membalasnya dengan mencium kening izaya sambil mengelus kepala izaya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, mereka tertawa bahagia bersama-sama..

.

.

.

* * *

Author : Arrghh .. aku gk tau kenapa aku bisa buat fanfic gaje kayak gini... Aduhh , mohon maaf kalo cerita ini kurang menarik dan sedikit gk bagus bagus amat.. T3T

Izaya : Bagus kok, Author-san. Kau membuatku mengungkapkan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya kepada shizu-chan. Terima kasih .. *Senyum*

Shizuo : Iya, terima kasih Author. Aku dan izaya mencintaimu ~.

Author : *Terharu* Makasih banget shizuo, izaya. Aku mencintai kalian juga T3T *Pingsan*

Shizaya : EEEEHHHHHH !?


End file.
